She's out of my life
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: This is when Michael learns to late not to keep the one you love away . This story is very sad and based on the song "She's out of my life" by 98*. Please r/r


She's out of my hands  
  
This story is based on the 98* song She's out of my life  
  
I do not own the characters or the song  
  
Please R&R  
  
A bloodcurdling scream that no one was around to hear. A death.  
Michael, Liz, Max and Alex all sat around the Crashdown waiting for Maria to return from picking up some cd's from her house. Her mom was out of town so she was staying at Liz's. They had been waiting for an half and hour. They waited for one more hour. Then they all got into the jeep and headed to Maria's. When they got there the Jetta was still in the drive way. They went to the door ,it was closed, alex pushed it open. They walked straight to Maria's room. Alex once again pushed the door open. Liz screamed. Maria lay on her bed, bloody, not breathing, eye's closed. "Oh God" Michael said. He and Alex ran to her. When they got closer Michael felt like someone ripped out his heart.   
Alex noticed something beside Maria's body. He picked it up,it disintegrated by his touch. "Skin's" Max said."Max, try to heal her please" Michael said his voice cracking. Max , who was holding a crying Liz, let her go. Alex looked at maria then to Liz. He walked over to Liz,she out her head on his shoulder and cried harder. He started to cry as well.  
Max was now at Maria's side. He put his had by Maria's neck. He concentrated on her. No images came. He looked at his best friend (michael) "I'm sorry, his voice cracking, she's to far.. " he couldn't finish it hurt him too much to say. He began to cry.  
Michael took Maria into his arms. "Maria come back to me. I love you" pleaded in a whisper. He realized he was trembling. He started crying and he didn't care if he ever stopped. "Alex, call 911" he said in between sobs.  
A few minutes later an ambulance came, so did Valenti. He came up to the group of crying teenagers. "I'm sorry" was all he could say. He had to call Amy, Maria's mom. He took out his cell phone and dialed Amy's cell number. She picked up on the second ring. "Amy" he said. "Oh hi Jim" she said cheerfully. "Amy, you need to come back something's happened." he said. "What's happened ,oh God" she said hanging up. An hour later Amy drove up. "Jim, oh God Maria" she shouted. "When Mr. Witman, Ms. Parker, Mr. Gurien and Mr. Evans came to check on her they found her dead." he softly. Amy broke down. Jim held her close.  
Three days later they held the funeral. It was the saddest of everyone's lives. After it ended Micheal stayed behind for a few minutes, remembering her. They had been off and on for 2 years at the time of her death. He showed her the love in his heart that he showed no one. At the time of her death he had been acting like a brick wall again. How could I he asked himself. He left the red rose he was holding on graveside and walked home crying.  
2 months later. Michael was still depressed, he had never really gotten over Maria's death and has thought about it many times and now he would take his life to be with her.  
Max and Liz headed to Michael's to try to make him go to the Crashdown with them. When they got inside his apartment they saw him. Michael was sitting on the kitchen floor a knife in his hand his wrist cut. "Oh God,Michael" Max said. Michael was crying and saying Maria's name. Max could tell that Michael had no idea what was going on and that they were there. He held Michael's wrist and healed them. Max put Michael arm around his shoulder and Liz did the same. Together the made their way to Michael's bedroom. Max held Michael up while Liz pulled back the covers. Max put Michael in his bed and Liz pulled up the covers. They decided to watch him.  
Michael began to dream. He was in a field of wild flowers. They reminded him of her. Then there was a flash of light and Maria stood there, she was wearing a white gown. "Michael"she said. "Maria?" he asked. "Yeah it's me I'm here. I'm real." she said walking to him. When she reached him he took her into his arms. "I miss you so much." he said. "i know, i know everything how you felt what you feel everything. Michael don't blame yourself for my death it was not your fault." she said. "I.." he started. "Shhh she said putting her finger to his lips. "I love you too" she said. He looked into her bright blue eyes,they were sparkling He kissed her. When it broke he whispered "I love you." "I have to go. Don't try to kill yourself again, wait and we'll be together again someday. Tell Liz, Alex and Max that I miss them." she said. They kissed one last time. "Don't worry I will." he said.  
Max and Liz were watching Michael's sleeping face and were semi- surprised when he began to smile.  
  
She out of my life  
written by: Tom Bahler  
  
Ooh, she's out of my life  
she's out of my life  
I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cut's like a knife  
She's out of my life  
  
Ooh , she's out of my hands  
She's out of my hands  
to think for two years that she was here  
And I took her for granted  
I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stand's She's out of my hands  
So I've learned that love is no possession  
And I've learned that love won't wait, won't wait  
Now I've learned loves needs expression  
But I've learned much too late  
  
And she's out of my life  
Out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for locket deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife  
Ooh, she's out of my life 


End file.
